


O Amor de Iara e Jaraguari

by thisisvane



Category: Brazilian Mitology
Genre: F/M, Mitology, folclore, folk-lore
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisvane/pseuds/thisisvane
Summary: Jaraguari se apaixona perdidamente por Iara, assim como todos. Mas será que o jovem Jaraguari também tem o amor da sereia.





	O Amor de Iara e Jaraguari

**Author's Note:**

> Amo mitologia, e o Brasil tem lendas fascinantes, infelizmente não são muitos os que percebem e apreciam essa beleza. É a primeira vez que eu me aventuro e uma fic mitológica, essa é minha versão da lenda desses dois.  
> Espero que gostem e que isso possa fazer mais gente se interessar pelas belíssimas histórias que o nosso país tem.
> 
> PS: Há um glossário nas notas finais.

Jaraguari era um índio da tribo dos Manaus. O mais forte e corajoso guerreiro, sempre gentil e carinhoso, respeitado e admirado por todos. 

Ele e mais alguns guerreiros eram os responsáveis tanto pela caça e pesca como pela segurança da tribo, o que faziam com orgulho, sem nunca esquecerem de honrar os deuses pela abundância em alimentos que conseguiam, e faziam de tudo para que o animal - objeto da caça - não sofresse no processo, para que Anhangá **¹** não se zangasse. 

Mas o mais problemático talvez fosse a pesca, afinal o rio Negro, no qual sua tribo pescava, era protegido por Iara. A sereia que com sua voz hipnotizava os homens os atraindo, virando suas embarcações e afogando-os para que parassem de matar os seres que habitavam seu território.

Houve o caso de um guerreiro que caiu em seu feitiço que conseguiu sobreviver, foi encontrado por Jaraguari, o homem estava em estado deplorável, não mais falava coisa com coisa. Assustado levou a pobre alma de volta para a aldeia para consultar o pajé **²** .

Depois de feito um ritual para quebrar o encanto da mãe das águas **³** , o índio voltou a si e foi questionado sobre seu encontro com a sereia, o pobre homem pareceu confuso e foi então constatado que sua memória do tempo em que passou a presença de Iara havia desaparecido junto com seu encanto.

Os dias desde então foram passando tranquilos para a tribo dos Manaus, mais nenhum incidente com a sereia havia ocorrido. E foi em uma dessas pescarias que ele a conheceu.

Havia se afastado dos outros o suficiente para perdê-los de vista, sua rede estava cheia e se preparava para se reunir novamente com os outros guerreiros quando ouviu uma voz encantadora, não sabia o porquê de aquela voz lhe atrair tanto, seguiu em sua direção e ficou ainda mais encantado com visão que tinha.

Uma índia de beleza sem igual, longos cabelos negros que quando o sol batia reluzia como ouro, cantava divinamente, submersa até os seios, enquanto, ao que lhe parecia, nadava ao lado de um boto. Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo ficou ali apenas apreciando sua imagem, quando ao tentar chegar mais perto enroscou-se em um galho que não havia visto, fazendo a atenção da moça voltar-se para si. Seus lindos e penetrantes olhos castanhos o encararam profundamente, como se pudessem ler sua alma, estava paralisado, sentia seu coração acelerar e não conseguia emitir som algum.

Foi tirado então de seu transe ao ser chamado por um dos guerreiros que ali estava, este o chamava para voltarem, afinal poderia ficar perigoso se voltassem muito tarde. Concordou com a cabeça e quando voltou sua atenção onde outrora estivera a bela jovem, não encontrará mais nenhum sinal seu.

Voltou para aldeia com a imagem da bela moça em sua cabeça, não conseguiu parar de pensar que deveria ter tido coragem e falado com a mesma. 

Com o passar dos dias Jaraguari sempre ia ao mesmo lugar onde encontrara a moça usando como desculpa ser um lugar onde renderia uma boa pescaria e nada encontrava, saía pela mata tentando encontrar vestígios de que a moça não era mero fruto de sua imaginação, ou talvez ela fosse de outra tribo, o que explicaria o porquê de nunca tê-la encontrado.

Um dia a mãe de Jaraguari o chamou para uma conversa, estava preocupada, já havia notado uma grande mudança em seu filho, ele subia o rio Negro em sua igara **4** e só voltava para oca **5** altas horas da noite, triste e solitário.

“ _ Por que voltas da pescaria tão tarde da noite meu filho? _ ” perguntava ela “ _ Deves tomar cuidado com os perigos na floresta, deves cuidar de ti para o bem da tribo… _ ”

“ _ Nadi _ **_6_ ** _ , vi uma moça de extrema beleza nadando entre as flores de igarapé, seus cabelos como ouro e seu canto mais belo que o do Uirapuru _ **_7_ ** _... _ ” respondia ele.

Horrorizada com o que o filho lhe contava e em desespero ela lhe gritava “ _ É de Iara que estás a falar! Membira _ **_8_ ** _ , tu foste encantado pela sereia, se não fugires dela, serás levado para o fundo das águas! _ ”

“ _ Ora essa, se fosse Iara porquê ainda estaria aqui, se ela pode seduzir e matar os melhores guerreiros? Por que haveria de me ver e me deixar vivo? _ ” rebatia ao aviso de sua mãe.

Ignorando seus conselhos Jaraguari não deixou de procurar pela moça desconhecida e depois de tanto tempo procurando, encontrou a moça se banhando com o sol em cima de algumas pedras na margem do rio. Ao vê-la ali sentada penteando seus cabelos com seus dedos sorriu e pensou no engano de sua mãe, afinal a moça em sua frente tinha pernas bem humanas e não barbatanas como a tal sereia.

Finalmente havia tido coragem para lhe falar, no começo a moça pareceu assustada e quando falou sua voz era tão doce quanto seu canto. Estava apaixonado e faria de tudo para fazer todos os desejos a bela moça.

Iara por sua vez havia sido surpreendida, mas ao mesmo tempo estava satisfeita com a reação do homem em sua frente, lembrava-se muito bem do jovem guerreiro, ele a havia espionado enquanto conversava com Uauiará **9** . Quando pensou em levá-lo consigo outros chegaram e aproveitou para partir. Havia se sentido incomodada com o que sentiu ao cruzar seus olhos com o índio, mas decidiu ignorar. E ao encontrá-lo novamente só tinha em mente afogá-lo como havia feito com tantos outros.

Mas lá estava ela ouvindo tudo o que o rapaz lhe dizia, aquilo lhe era tão anti natural que em momentos de raiva o deixava só e voltava a se refugiar nas profundezas  de seu rio. Ela não entendia o porquê de não agir como sempre quando estava na frente de Jaraguari. Ainda mais estando em sua forma mais frágil **10** .

“ _ Tu és tão bela, mas parece-me tão solitária... _ ” falou-lhe o rapaz no fim de um de seus encontros, que terminava com a lua já alta.

Voltando para seu palácio ficou remoendo as palavras do rapaz e acabou por lembrar-se da traição de seus irmãos **¹¹** .

**“** **_Sim, minha força está na solidão. Não tenho medo nem de chuvas tempestivas nem das grandes ventanias soltas, pois eu também sou o escuro da noite._ ** **”** Disse a sereia para si enquanto enfim decidia acabar com aquela dúvida em seu coração e enfim reivindicar a vida de Jaraguari.

No dia seguinte voltou para o mesmo lugar onde sempre se encontrava com o jovem índio, decidida estava até seu olhar cruzar com os negros olhos de Jaraguari. Todas as suas defesas foram por água abaixo, e mesmo contrariada não queria admitir que estava assim tão enamorada pelo índio. 

Afim de assustá-lo e fazê-lo se afastar Iara enfim revelou quem era e ao invés de fugir ou se desesperar o jovem Jaraguari apenas sorriu e disse: “ _ Oh! Minha doce Iara, o que mais devo fazer para tê-la? Amo-a tanto que chega a doer _ ”. Como se o fato de ela ser Iara não mudasse absolutamente nada. 

**"** **_Você me tem todo dia. Mas não sabe se é bom ou ruim. Mas saiba que eu estou em você. Mas você não está em mim..._ ** **"** disse-lhe ela fazendo com que o jovem apaixonado apenas sorrisse.

“ _ Posso não estar ainda em ti... _ “ dizia o jovem, “ _ mas parece que estou quase lá, afinal tu és a poderosa Iara, sereia e dona desse rio, poderia ter me matado sem eu nunca saber quem eras tu, e mesmo assim não o fez. _ ”

Irritada com o que ouvira Iara simplesmente abandonou o rapaz ali, que muito tarde percebeu que naquele momento deveria ter ficado quieto. E mesmo sem saber se seria ouvido ou não gritou em direção ao rio: 

**"** **_Eu nunca tive a intenção de te causar nenhuma mágoa. Eu nunca tive a intenção de te causar nenhuma dor. Só queria te ver pelo menos uma vez sorrindo..._ ** **"** Iara não havia ouvido o que o rapaz falara, estava muito longe para tal, mas alguns peixes que acompanhavam os encontros dos dois ouviram e levaram a mensagem para a sereia.

E sem tirar o jovem de sua mente Iara rezou, pediu ao senhor Tupã **¹²** para que lhe concedesse o desejo de levá-lo consigo para seu palácio e assim pudesse desfrutar do amor, que enfim ela havia aceitado. 

“ _ Se ele aceitar renunciar a tudo, sua tribo, sua família, sua vida por ti e te seguir para as profundezas de tua casa, lhe concederei esse favor, mas se eu achar que ele não é digno, não lhe pouparei a vida. _ ” Dizia o Tupã para a jovem Iara, que concordou com o grande deus.

Na manhã seguinte Iara foi ao encontro de Jaraguari:

“ _ Se me amas tanto quanto dizes, venha comigo. _ ” Dizia a sereia. “ _ Renuncie a tudo, tribo, família e até sua vida, e venha viver comigo. _ ” Falou se aproximando do jovem pela margem do rio e pode ver o sorriso crescer no rosto do mesmo.

“ _ E isto é possível? _ ” Sua animação agora era grande. “ _ Eu realmente posso viver contigo? _ ” Jaraguari não se cabia de felicidade, ela finalmente havia aceitado seu amor.

“ _ Mas, tem um porém. Se tu não fores digno, Tupã lhe encerrará a vida. _ ”

Ainda sorrindo entrou no rio e deu sua mão para que Iara segurasse dizendo  **“** **_Não há nada impossível para aquele que tenta._ ** **”** Iara então o puxou para si segurando-lhe pelos ombros. “ _ Se esta é única prova que devo lhe dar para ficar contigo, entrego com prazer minha vida ao senhor Tupã _ ” e essa foi a última coisa que falou antes de ter seu corpo puxado para o fundo do rio.

O ar começava a lhe faltar, em uma tentativa falha de respirar, água lhe encheu os pulmões, sua garganta ardia, seu corpo gritava para se soltar e buscar por ar, mas sua mente mandava ficar, Iara finalmente sorria para si, e aquilo o fez perceber que não se importava mesmo em morrer por aquele sorriso. O grande deus Tupã não devia achá-lo digno, pelo menos é o que ele achava. 

“ _ Respire. _ ” Uma voz poderosa e profunda ordenou e assim Jaraguari o fez, e para sua surpresa não sentia mais incômodo algum. Iara continuava a sorrir, afinal o único homem que amara estaria contigo pela eternidade, e Jaraguari finalmente a teria. E sem pensar em mais nada puxou a sereia pela cintura e fez o que tivera vontade de fazer desde o primeiro momento em que a vira, e constatou que seus lábios eram tão, ou mais macios que sua voz ou seu canto.

\--

Não muito longe, um grupo de guerreiros que estavam a pescar viram Jaraguari nos braços da sereia desaparecer para as profundezas do rio. Desesperados foram em seu resgate, mas chegaram tarde. A única coisa que sobrara era seu  igara.

Depois disso, Jaraguari nunca mais foi visto por ninguém da tribo dos Manaus, foi então dado como morto.

Jaraguari havia se tornado mais uma vítima da traiçoeira sereia Iara.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Glossário:  
> 1 Deus do Submundo, ele só pune pessoas que caçam fêmeas em gestação ou filhotes, mas as punições geralmente acabam com parentes mortos e caçadores loucos  
> 2 Chefe religioso indígena, curandeiro.  
> 3 Outra forma de chamar Iara, em algumas histórias ela é chamada de “rainha das águas”.  
> 4 Canoa inteiriça, feita de casca de árvore.  
> 5 Construção indígena, casa dos índios brasileiros.  
> 6 Significa “mãe” em tupi-guarani.  
> 7 Uirapuru é a lenda de um pássaro especial,pois dizem que ele é mágico, quem o encontra pode ter um desejo especial realizado. O Uirapuru é um símbolo de felicidade. Diz a lenda que um jovem guerreiro apaixonou-se pela esposa do grande cacique. Por se tratar de um amor proibido não poderia se aproximar dela. Sendo assim, pediu ao deus Tupã que o transformasse em um pássaro.Tupã transformou o em um pássaro vermelho telha, com um lindo canto.O cacique foi quem logo observou o canto maravilhoso daquele pássaro.Ficou tão fascinado que passou a perseguir o pássaro para aprisioná-lo e ter seu canto só para ele. Na ânsia de capturar o pássaro, o cacique se perdeu na floresta. Todas as noites o Uirapuru canta para a sua amada.Tem esperança que um dia ela descubra o seu canto e saiba que ele é o jovem guerreiro.  
> 8 Significa “filho” em tupi-guarani.  
> 9 Também conhecido como “boto cor-de-rosa”.  
> 10 De acordo com algumas versões da lenda, quando está fora das águas, Iara se transforma numa linda mulher, perdendo seus poderes.  
> 11 A lenda diz que a Iara era a filha preferida de seu pai, caçava e pescava melhor que seus irmãos e conhecia os segredos da floresta. Movidos pela inveja, seus irmãos a mataram e jogaram seu corpo no rio. Tupã, o grande deus, apiedou-se da moça e fez com que renascesse como a deusa dos lagos serenos. A Iara canta divinamente, e seu canto seduz e atrai homens até seus domínios, onde ela vira suas canoas e os afoga. Ela é temperamental e geniosa, e uma das mais belas deusas da mitologia tupi-guarani.   
> 12 Tupã, o deus do trovão.


End file.
